


Hunger games.

by Xx_FandomTrash_xX



Category: Haikyuu!!, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Dont get attatched, F/F, HungerGames!AU, M/M, Most of them are gonna die ngl, Multi, Noya is a bloodythirsty af, Oikawa's slightly insane, its kinda gay, jk i already know who wins, non-beta'd, who will win?? :00
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_FandomTrash_xX/pseuds/Xx_FandomTrash_xX
Summary: 24 people are picked to take part in the hungergames, Who will win, who will die and Who will finally ask out their crushes in this bizarre au.---note: this fic will loosly follow the hungergames plot but obviously with different characters and ships things are bound to end up going differently. that and its been a while since ive read the books





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the idea for this fic came to me when playing the hungergames simulator with HQ characters, and two things confused me. 1: why everyone kept betraying their teammates. noya ended up forcing iwaizumi to shoot saeko or oikawa and he chose oikawa?? like iwaizumi. honey, no.
> 
> and 2: why noya was so goddamn bloodthirsty, he never won but always got the most kills smh
> 
> and thus the fic was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! welcome to the fic, i hope you enjoy it- it'll mainly be oikawa centered and his relationship with iwaizumi throughout the fic but other characters will become an important part and how other couples ((wink wink)) will help impact oikawa and iwaizumis relationship!
> 
> anyway's kudos, comments and bookmarks are all appriciated :)

The day of the reaping fell on the same day every year, yet it never made it any easier. Many saw their friends faces pale as they were chosen for the games. Today was the same as any other day, each district had all eligible members sign up and meet it the town centre, in front of the peacekeepers. Oikawa sighed, it'd be the same as every other year, two poor bastards would be chosen and there was a slim chance they'd make it back. Being district 1 gave anyone who was chosen a huge advantage due to all the sponsors willing to invest.

Oikawa wasn't worried though, he'd be doing this for years and hadn't been chosen so far despite the amount of times he registered per year. He glanced around the familiar faces, he could see Iwaizumi scowling at the ground as more people filled the square. Any other day he'd saunter over and sling an arm around Iwaizumi's shoulders and tease him, but the peacekeepers would probably gripe at him for moving position, not like it was that big of a deal anyway.

Sighing again, Oikawa averted his attention towards the stage, The capital had already sent their lackey to give one of those stupid speeches that were supposed to boost moral- though all it ever did was bore everyone or scare the kids who's first reaping it was. Oikawa could see the survivors of the past games, there were around 14 or so of them all sat on the stage, some of them looking bored, others worried for the tributes.

The speakers made a noise as Nekomata-the capitals lackey, tapped the microphone "Hello everyone, as you know today is reaping day, which means two of you 'lucky' kids get to participate in the games. Hooray." Nekomata's voice was dripping with sarcasm, probably from the fact he'd be announcing these games since thy started. "First we'll play this video to remind you all the reason behind the games and then we'll get to the choosing."

Nekomata was rushing through the ceremony probably hoping to wrap it up quick and as the video ended he produced a single bowl, the games used to just be one girl and boy but they changed that a couple of years ago when the number of females in the district started to decrease. "You all know what happens now, I'll put my hand in the bowl, and pull out two names, and they'll go on to represent District 1 in the games." 

A chorus of mumbled agreements fluttered throughout the crowd, "Our first tribute," Nekomata cleared his throat as he opened the slip of paper, "Iwaizumi Hajime." Oikaw froze, he whipped his head around to where he saw Iwaizumi stood minutes before. Iwaizumi's face was set into a deeper scowl as he made his way up to the stage, Oikawa swallowed the lump in his throat, he knew Iwaizumi had entered as many times as he did but he never actually expected him to be chosen. His best friend since childhood was being sent off to take part in the games, all for the capitals amusement.

A couple of people clapped for Iwaizumi, after all he was quite well known throughout the district, Iwaizumi's eyes found Oikawa's and stared at him, a small smile on his face. Oikawa could've laughed, Iwaizumi rarely smiled so seeing him smile in a situation like this made Oikawa want to cry and laugh at the same time. Nekomata grabbed another piece of paper and cleared his throat again, "The last tribute will be, Oikawa Tooru."

Oikawa found everyone's eyes on him and couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation, Him and Iwaizumi had survived every single reaping and on the last day they'd ever have to go through the stupid reaping, they were both picked. Some were staring at him like he was insane, others eyes were laced with sympathy. Oikawa walked up to the stage, trying to keep himself from laughing again, maybe he had gone insane, He could feel Iwaizumi's gaze in him but ignored him and stared out into the crowd, many of the girls and even the boys were staring up at him, some were crying, some were relieved they hadn't been chosen.

Nekomata rattled off the rest of his speech, which Oikawa didn't listen too, he was too busy trying to not cry or scream. Soon he and Iwaizumi were ushered inside, "Oikawa-" Iwaizumi started, Oikawa forced a smile "Yes, Iwa-chan?" Iwaizumi could tell he was faking it, but Oikawa kept it up anyway "Are you okay?" Oikawa laughed "Why wouldn't I be okay? I thought I'd finally escaped the bullshit of the capital but in some sick twist me and my best friend get thrown into the games, and even if we both survived one of us will have to die anyway. How fun is that?"

"Oikawa, I'm sorry that you got chosen, really I am, I'd do anything to get us both out of this, but you aren't the only person to go through this, unlike most people you have a high chance of winning anyway. Even without help off sponsors!" Iwaizumi said, Oikawa's eyes widened "And what about you Iwa-chan? Are you saying you have no chance, that you're just giving up like that?"

"Of course not Dumbass, I'll be helping you win, everyone here thinks you'll end up winning and so do I, you're smart, strong and I know you already have some dumb plan to help you win, We'll partner up and win together."

"You know we can't both win Iwa-chan," Oikawa sighs, "Says who? Theres got to be a winner hasn't there? We threaten a suicide or something, they can't have us both die or there'll be uproar." Iwaizumi pointed out. Oikawa stared, "You seriously think that'll work??" "We'll only know if your dumbass gets us to the last players alive, until then we won't know, so get your head in the game and let's win this thing." Iwaizumi grumbled

Oikawa smiled, "Okay Iwa-chan, Lets win together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know nekomata is nekoma's captain but shh, that doesnt matter. what does matter is my two babies being forced to fight to the death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: yeah idk how often i'll update this  
> also me: updates the same day
> 
> im really in love with this au alredy, and cant wait to keep updating. i already know how i want to end this but it'll be fun to see what i end up adding in between! 
> 
> also im pretty sure i fixed the 1/1 chapter thing.

The train ride to the capital was pretty uneventful, Iwaizumi stared out of the window most of the time as Oikawa lay down and tried to collect his thoughts, he knew the gist of the games and what happened beforehand. He'd put on a show for the capital in some stupid outfit, train, then be forced to kill other people or his own survival. People would congratulate him for winning or mourn his loss but over time they'd soon forget. Oikawa glanced at Iwaizumi, he had been friends with him for as long as he could remember, yet he'd never seen him this upset. It made sense though, they were being sent to their deaths. It was funny, Oikawa had been in love with him for as long as he could remember and he'd probably never even get to tell him, they'd grown up together and now they'd die together too. Fate had a morbid sense of humor.

Oikawa sighed, "Iwa-chan?" "Yeah?" He asked, not looking away from the window. "What if we don't both make it?" Oikawa asked, voice small, he hadn't meant to come across as weak, but his overwhelming anxiety made him doubt any chances of success. Iwaizumi gripped his hand "We will, just watch."

\--

When they arrived at the capital, they were shown their rooms, and told when they'd be taken down for dress fittings. Iwaizumi clearly didn't want to do the stupid get-up for the capital, but neither did Oikawa so he couldn't judge him. Their room was quite spacious, the furniture looked comfortable and new, and the food looked great, not that either of them could stomach it anyway. They lazed around, talking about menial thins before they were taken down for dress fittings, Oikawa didn't really listen to the woman as she explained the theme, something about blue. He didn't care, He didn't have to do anything anyway except look pretty and hope someone decides that they'd want to sponsor him or Iwaizumi. Though it was likely to happen anyway since most of the sponsors preferred district 1 due to the valuables their district produced. 

When both Oikawa and Iwaizumi were dressed Oikawa laughed, they looked absolutely absurd, though that was the capitals sense of fashion after all, Iwaizumi wrinkled his nose in disgust at the outfit, which was covered in glittery blue sequins. "Why do I look like a disco ball?" He muttered, "Aww Iwa-chan I think we look absolutely stunning, we're sure to catch people's eyes like this!" He laughed again.

"Well yeah we might blind them if there's too many lights, how could the not notice us." The woman who had dressed them was sending a glare towards them, Oikawa winked at her and she shook her head in distaste "Kids from the district, Never know their place." She muttered, earning an eye roll from both of them. They were ushered onto the chariots, and told what to do. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were sent out first and since they were told to keep looking ahead and at the audience, Oikawa couldn't turn around and look at their opponents. The room was filled with cheers and claps as people looked over everyones outfits.

When everyone was lined up in front of some guy in a really tall chair, he began to read out everyones districts and who they were. "Representing District 1, We have Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime. District 2, Is Nishinoya Yuu and Asahi Azumane. District 3, is Kuroo Tetsurou and Kozume Kenma. District 4 is Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi. District 5, Is Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio. District 6 is Tanaka Ryunosuke and Tanaka Saeko. District 7, is Yachi Hitoka and Shimuzu Kiyoko. District 8, is Yahaba Shigeru and Kyoutani Kentarou. District 9 is Bokutou Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji. District 10 is Terushima Yuuji and Ushijima Wakatoshi. District 11 is Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro. And finally, representing District 12 is Sugawara Koushi and Daichi Sawamura."

More claps resonated throughout the room, Oikawa glanced around at the other competitors, quite a few looked younger than him, others looked around the same age. Soon the ceremony finished and they were sent back to their rooms for the night. Iwaizumi wasted no time in changing back into normal clothes. Oikawa changed too and flopped onto the sofa, as he suspected, it was very soft. "Well Iwa-chan, do you think we got any sponsors?" he asked, eying Iwaizumi, who was by the kitchen counter. "Probably, most people are immune to your shitty charm." 

"It mustn't be that shitty if it works!" Oikawa grinned, Iwaizumi rolled his eyes "Are you gonna eat or what shittykawa, it'd be stupid if you died of starvation before the games even began." Oikawa stood up and grabbed one of the milk breads on the table "You do know starvation takes around 3 weeks to kill you Iwa-chan? The games start in a week. Clearly math isn't your strong suit." Iwaizumi slapped him over the side of his head, making Oikawa laugh.

"Eat your shitty milk bread and get some sleep, we're going to the training room tomorrow." Iwaizumi huffed, Taking a bite out of a banana. "Of course Iwa-chan!"

\--

Early the next morning, Oikawa and Iwaizumi found themselves in the elevator heading to the training room. "Oi Shittykawa, make sure you don't make an ass of yourself, try to make possible allies, not enemies, okay?" Iwaizumi warned, "Iwa-chan, you're the only one who has to worry about making allies, your brutish personality will have people running for the hills!" Oikawa teased, he could see the telltale clench of Iwaizumi's jaw, as if he was trying hard not to punch him, Oikawa smiled "But don't worry Iwa-chan, no one can resist me, we'll make allies don't worry." "I'm not worried." Iwaizumi glared, Oikawa could tell he was though, he was too after all.

They stepped into the training room, a few other people were already there, the first person Oikawa saw was a lanky male with the worst case of bedhead he'd ever seen, He was stood with a shorter male, with dyed blonde hair, the roots showing, Having bad hair must be normal in their district, Oikawa assumed. Over by the daggers stood a short boy, who Oikawa could only assume was younger than him with a blonde streak in his enthusiastically spiked hair. A blonde girl stood by what he assumed was a climbing course and a tall blonde male with glasses, reading one of the survival guides. Oikawa glanced over the other competitors, none of them particularly worried him, but it wouldn't hurt to familiarize himself with them.

Oikawa clapped his hands, "Okay Iwa-chan, where to first?" Iwaizumi looked around, we should probably start with basic survival first, because it doesn't matter if you can fight, if we don't have food we'll die." Oikawa nodded, Iwaizumi was right of course, they had 2 weeks to prepare for the games so a couple of hours reading up on things that'll definitely help in the future won't cause any harm. The tall blonde male paid them no mind as they walked over to the guides, he just sat down and ignored them. Oikawa could understand that, playing solo often worked out for any of the victors, allies could betray you, so staying solo would give you the advantage of not being betrayed.

Iwaizumi picked up a book on which food were and weren't poisonous, and Oikawa picked up a book on how to purify water, it was boring of course but it'd help them in the long run.

\--

After they'd spent most of the day reading the survival guides, they'd read every single one. The training hall was now full of all 24 competitors, and was quite loud. Though it was only certain people making noise, tall blonde male for example was silently practicing tossing knives next to a freckled boy who, was most likely his teammate. One of the ones making noise was a small ginger male, shouting at a tall dark haired male. Oikawa couldn't tell if they were from the same district, but they clearly didn't get along.

The tall male with horrible bedhead was over by the bows and arrows and Oikawa decided to attempt to make allies, just like Iwa-chan said to. As he walked over the man smiled a lazy type of smile, a glint in his eye, "Hey," he offered, his partner only glanced up before ignoring Oikawa, Oikawa plastered on a smile "Hi, I'm Oikawa Tooru from district 1." The man nodded "Kuroo Tetsurou, I'm from district 3. Nice to meet you man." 

"Likewise," Oikawa commented, "Any tips on how to use one of these things?" Oikawa asked, picking up a bow, it was sleek and made out of metal. "Make sure the arrow is slotted on the string properly, and always keep the arrow on the right side, otherwise your arrow will keep falling." Kuroo offered, Oikawa hadn't expected him to give him actual advice, after all they were going to he going up against each other. "Thanks." Oikawa smiled, and lifted the bow. "No problem man." Kuroo smiled back and turned to his partner "Hey Kenma you got it yet?" He asked, Kenma nodded "Yes Kuro. I've had it for a while." Kuroo smiled at Kenma, Oikawa could tell these two had been friends for an while, it seemed he and Iwaizumi weren't the only friends who'd been partnered up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haikyuu hunger games, now introducing best boi Kuroo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i noticed how hard it is for me to keep using the american words for things, like elevator. since in england we call it a lift though i figured it'd be easier to use the americanized words since everyone knows those more than the english. atleast i think so

Oikawa and Iwaizumi spent 2 more hours in the training room, before deciding they were going to go back to their rooms and have something to eat. Oikawa said goodbye to Kuroo, he also said bye to Kenma who nodded at him as he walked away. Slinging an arm around Iwaizumi, Oikawa sighed "I'm so tired Iwa-chaaan. My poor arms feel like noodles from holding that bow up for so long."

Iwaizumi glared at him, but made no attempts to shove him off "That's why we're training, dumbass. Otherwise we'd probably die within the first 5 minutes." "I know that Iwa-chan but that's not gonna stop me complaining now is it?" Oikawa grinned, "I wish it would" Iwaizumi muttered, stepping out of the elevator door, effectively leaving Oikawa behind and without his support, leaving him nearly tumbling before he caught himself on the elevator door. "Graceful." Iwaizumi snorted. Oikawa huffed "You're so mean to me, what if I had fell and broken my arm or twisted my ankle? I'd be useless!"

"You're fine aren't you? So stop complaining and come help me cook dinner." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and headed into the kitchen. Oikawa followed suit and sat on the kitchen Island, "So what's for dinner Iwa-chan?" he asked, swinging his legs against the Island, Iwaizumi stared at his legs, clearly annoyed at the banging but didn't comment, after all he was glad that Oikawa was starting to feel better. "Steamed rice and fish." He answered, looking into the cupboard for supplies "Ooo yum~" Oikawa laughed.

\--

Oikawa lay in his bed, it was around 1am, Iwaizumi had left to go to his own bed around 3 hours ago. But Oikawa couldn't sleep, throughout the training session earlier in the day, 'Technically yesterday.' Oikawa mused, he had been keeping an eye on the other players, hoping to gain some advantage by knowing how they move or what they excelled at. He had noticed Kuroo doing a similar thing when he'd first walked over, so Oikawa assumed they weren't the only ones looking for advantages in knowledge. 

Quite a few people clearly excelled at certain areas of the training room. A pink haired male- who Oikawa found out was called Hanamaki, had quite a knack for starting fires, all he seemed to do was touch two twigs together and the fire lit. One lady with dark black hair and glasses, seemed quiet and reserved, but when someone had started obnoxiously flirting with her and suggesting they go somewhere else, she hadn't hesitated in snapping his fingers. Oikawa found out the man in question was called Terushima Yuuji, Oikawa felt that he did deserved it though, after all they're supposed to be training to kill each other, not fuck each other.

Either way that kept Oikawa wary of the lady as she had quick reflexes and her she was alarming strong, having snapped two of his fingers in a flick of her wrist. Oikawa hoped he didn't get on the wrong side of her. The black-haired teen Oikawa had noticed early on- at first it was only for how loud he was shouting at a smaller ginger boy, who Oikawa found out was his partner in the games after all. Though he soon noticed that he seemed to excel in nearly every element in the training room, except teamwork of course. When he had wandered over to the archery range he had already beat Oikawa's first attempt by a landslide, Oikawa hadn't even hit the target whereas the teen had hit close to a bullseye on his first shot.

When Oikawa introduced himself, mainly out of spite that he was already beating him, despite Oikawa having been there for a half hour or so already. He introduced himself as Kageyama Tobio, from district 5. Oikawa had nodded and also introduced himself, sauntering off back to his lane and keeping an eye on Kageyama for the rest of the training session.

Clearly Kageyama would make a great ally, but yet Oikawa still found himself not wanting to, for multiple reasons really. He was slightly jealous at how quick he seemed to pick up every subject in the training room- not that this was anything Oikawa couldn't achieve. But that even his own partner didn't seem to get along with him, the only times they ever interacted was to shout at each other. Kageyama seemed like the solidarity type of person anyway, if the wary glances at everyone near him were anything to go by.

Iwaizumi told him he and someone called Akaashi had been discussing possible teaming up, and Akaashi hadn't seemed opposed to the idea. Iwaizumi described him as quiet yet confident and he seemed smart, though his partner was quite the opposite, he was loud and impulsive. Oikawa thought they made for a great possible allies as he knew Bokutou was very strong, if his tosses were anything to go by. 

In his head Oikawa was going through possible team ups and scenarios of what'd happen, when he heard his door open. "Iwa-chan? What are you doing here?" He asked, sitting up. Iwaizumi flicked the lights on and sighed when he saw him "Have you even got any sleep?" he asked, pointedly staring at Oikawa's glasses, which he had yet to take off. "Of course I have Iwa-chan, don't be silly, I just woke up for a drink."

"I've heard you toss and turn for the past hour, don't lie to me shittykawa. Go to sleep." Iwaizumi chastised, he did that a lot, he clearly wanted Oikawa to be well and cared about his well being. But yet it still irritated him a little, he was always the one who was criticised for being awake so late or talking back to peacekeepers or not eating enough. Despite the fact that Iwaizumi was guilty of all those things too, he clearly hadn't slept either, though Oikawa didn't comment on it, he knew it was tough on Iwaizumi leaving the district, after all he had a great job back home and a stable life, yet all of that was ripped away from him. "I will don't worry, just thinking is all." Oikawa smiled at him, a genuine smile this time, he didn't want Iwaizumi worrying more than he had too.

Iwaizumi stared at him for a couple of seconds, as if looking for traces of a lie, bur soon gave up, "Just go bed within the next hour okay shittykawa? I'll know if you don't." He warned, before flicking off the lights and leaving the room. Oikawa huffed a soft laugh, he doubted he could sleep even if he tried to. Yet he still took off his glasses and curled up in the bed and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping for at least an hour of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to drop my boy terushima in it like that but i needed to make shimuzu break someones finger- i mean i didnt have to but i didnt want anyone underestimating my girl, and since terushima hit on her during the anime/manga. welp... sorry bro 
> 
> of course i cant go a chapter without mentioning best boy kuroo <3
> 
> also iwaizumi is clearly a doting mother who worries for his sons ((boyfriends)) health, don't @ me

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments and bookmarks are appreciated! :)


End file.
